


yours forever,

by honey_flwr



Series: unspoken feelings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is sad, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_flwr/pseuds/honey_flwr
Summary: [ part one - unspoken feelings ]When Steve didn’t come back after 5 seconds, Bucky knew. He knew and he was heartbroken.The next morning; Sam finds a letter addressed to Steve with a note,“i’m sorry. i had to leave but you’ll be a great Cap without me, i know you will. pass this to Steve for me, will ya? stay safe buddy.”This is Bucky's letter to Steve,





	yours forever,

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is part one of unspoken feelings~ 
> 
> thank you for over 100 kudos! i'm grateful to each and every person who took the time to click that button! 
> 
>  
> 
> also, check out part 2, which is Steve's response if you haven't!

 

 

_to Steve, the love of my life._

 

_i hope you had that dance and for the love of all things good, i really hope you married her Steve. you, Steve Rogers, not Captain America but Steve Grant Rogers, you deserved nothing else but a life with someone you truly love. and i as your friend would have to accept that i’m not a part of that life, but i couldn’t, i’m so fucking selfish i know. i could not live with myself knowing you were with the love of your life and that you left me here. you were the only one that knew me, the real me before everything went to fucking shit. you left me in a world where i won’t ever belong, not without you by my side. it hurts so much knowing I’m not enough. but i don’t blame you Steve, i could never. you deserved it, after everything. i just couldn’t help feeling, feelings. i’m sorry. i’m really sorry i was too weak to move on. please know that it was not your fault. it wasn’t and will never be your fault, just read this and move on, Stevie. i know you already have._

_i hope you were happy together, i really do. i have accepted that while you were the light of my life, i was not yours. that’s fine Stevie, i’m just glad you had the chance to be with her. i’m sorry for everything that happened with Tony and the Avengers, i told you i wasn’t sure if i was worth all of it and now i know i’m not. i never got the chance to apologise to Tony. it kills me inside knowing he’s gone and yet somehow, i’m still here. he had a goddamn family Steve. maybe i’ll meet him where i’m going, i really hope so. he deserves to know everything. even if he doesn’t forgive me, i just need to tell him._

 

_i’ve always wanted to let you know how good you looked back in the days before the serum, i constantly teased you to hide it but for a guy who was so small you were incredibly attractive. of course after the serum you looked like an absolute god, i’ll never forget the day you saved me from that lab. did i ever tell you when they strapped me to that table and fucked up my life, all i could think of was you? i really thought i would never see you again after enlisting. how was i so lucky to have met you. fuck i miss you so much._

_know, when i take my last breath, when the world goes dark, when there’s nothing left. i’ll think of you Stevie, i’ll dream of all the things we could have been;_

_because till the end of the line, it was always you._  

 

_yours forever,_

_bucky._

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, check out part 2 which is Steve's response! 
> 
>  
> 
> i love angst. can you tell?  
> this is my first fic so please let me know your thoughts :)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for your time and have a great day!


End file.
